Supernatural
by kamikittykay
Summary: Haruka Nanami is no saint and has problems like any teenage-girl; demons, urges, politics, and OF COURSE harems. And now attending Saotome Academy she finds those exact problems. Being a succubus is a bad as it is when you have people falling in love with you... The story of demon emperor, Haruka Nanami contains dark themes, rape, and sexual content. (Rated M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

_Just to let you know, I did a re do of this story again because the other one wasn't doing for me... That's all- Kitty_

* * *

><p><em>"Today, you are crowned as the next Demon Emperor." The small girl held her father's head in her hands while being covered with her mother's hot intestines. The edges of her silky platinum hair was died red from her siblings' gore. Her face showed no emotion but had been marred with blood and her hands trembled uncontrollably.<em>

_The men in cloaks placed the bloody crown that once had been bestowed upon her father, who was now dead from her doing. Yet there was no tears shed for him or the rest of her family, who corpses was still oozing flesh blood. This her blood rite; her family's heads on a platter, her body satisfied from the stinging blood boiling on her skin, and the spasms of her hands still wanting to grant death._

_They gave her a golden chalice filled with black blood. Her hands twitches, spilling droplets of the black liquid now burning through the floor; there's nothing hotter than a succubus's blood torrid with lust. She brought the goblet to her mouth, drinking it while the blood burned her throat intensely. Once the last drop was sipped, her's lip dripped black blood and her pupils dilated, turning silver in color. She suddenly falls to ground then curls up in a ball holding herself for deal life._

_After hours she woke up, her mane, now vermilion with crimson ends and her eyes gave off a venereal glow. The marking on her neck irradiated to the point it seemed to singe the skin around it. The cloaked men escorted her downstairs to a dungeon and there was kids; all younger than her. They had bruises and wound all over their scathed flesh; they were in separate cages._

_"What do you want to do with them, sire?"_

_"Kill-"_

"Haruka..." Haruka pushed her ass against Cecil's cock, feeling every inch of his erection till the point she's heard her anus tear. Cecil's hands gripped her smooth thighs to keep her steady as he thrusts into her. Cecil leans down on her back completely,then licks her sensitive ears that flicked when his cold saliva surfaced. He took out his phallus out of her then trails his cock on her back, leaving trails of semen down her spine. She shivers involuntary, her clit became madid as Cecil continued to stoke her body. She turns around, abruptly slipping her tongue through his parted lips. She viciously bites his tongue, drawing blood. Cecil whispers and began to pull back until Haruka takes his lips again. Blood spills in her mouth, from fervor she starts to suck on his raw tongue. She pulls him closer to her, smashing their lips together. She was abusing his bottom lip; biting and tugging at it with her teeth .Haruka pulls away, then laying down on the silk sheets her eyes full of innocence as she gazes at Cecil while panting slightly. He slowly licks the cum off her inner thigh then flicks it around her hymen before he pushes his penis into her drenched pussy. She gasps loudly when Cecil jerks and twitches inside her sex.

"Faster... Harder..." A breathless, hoarse voice escapes her throat, Cecil penetrates her further; all of his length hitting her in a frenzy. Haruka cries out over the sound of hot liquid squirting and squirming between their privates. Cecil animalistically groans over. The massive climax awaiting them as their sexes contacted with each other.

"Ah...ah...ah...Ah!"

"Message!" A screech comes from the window; from fright Cecil and Haruka extracted their release, coating them both with the hot liquid. Momentarily they froze, briefly looking at each other then Cecil gets up to open the window while Haruka covers herself with the sheets. A crow swoops into the room, first chirping about in bird lingo before releasing neither of them actually understood him. The bird let out a humanoid sigh then resumed the form of a man; dressed in all black with raven hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Oh... it's just you, Daisuke" Cecil was uninterested and still bare in contrast to Haruka, who eyes were brimming with joy. She got up to hug him, the sheets unraveled from her body as she press her exposed, wet flesh against his chest. He tightly hugs her back then sticks his tongue out at Cecil's jealous face without Haruka noticing.

"So...why are you here anyway?" Cecil asks him.

"I'm here to deliver a message to Haruka-sama from the assembly" He pays no mine to Cecil, patting Haruka on the head. She backs away from him little, to look at his face. She was annoyed: it what bad enough she couldn't leave the palace, but she would overwhelm with petty grievances throughout the day.

"I'm coming with you and... I guess Cecil can tag along, too..." Daisuke was reluctantly to whisper the last part, mumbling under his breath.

"I want to go" Cecil said in a playful way. Haruka gave Daisuke a nod, going to the bathroom to freshen up, leaving the two men alone. At first, there was nothing but exaggerated silence; both looking at pictures on the wall or the floor to avoid talking to each other.

"Dude, are you going put clothes anytime soon? It's bad enough that you're_ ruining_ my alone time with Haruka" Daisuke was more than a little pissed off; gritting his teeth in despise for Cecil, who was more annoyed than ever.

"Excuse you, I was here first! You had to come with your stupid message,_ ruining_ the mood!"

"Put some clothes on!" Daisuke yelled at him.

"No!" Cecil yelled back at him. Haruka walks out the bathroom dressed in blood diamonds and a black gown with a high slit and the trail accentuated with gold embellishment. She let her soft curls down her back. Her face was devoid of make-up: not that she needed it anyways, the ethereality of beauty surpasses that of anyone human. The heart on her neck burned to the touch, so did Cecil's and Daisuke's. A heart that three of them shared: it was a sign that they was Haruka's territory; succubi are given at birth an individual mark that is also given to their lovers. The mark never goes way... Not even in death.

"I'm leaving with Daisuke; Cecil, you're more than welcome to come when you put some clothes on." Haruka put her arms around Daisuke's neck then the next second they disappear out of thin air. Cecil pouts, picking up his wrinkled clothes on his way out not caring if the maids saw him. The two of them reappeared near a huge door in a dark passage way. Haruka blows a kiss to the door, then it opens to the dark room filled with seven flames of blue.

"Daisuke." His palms filled the with the same fire, but it resonated throughout the room, bringing light. There stood, seven men with no flames. In sync, they sit the long table then Haruka follows sitting at the head, while Daisuke stands next to her chair.

"Nanami-dono, we have a report from the Saotome Academy: their students are starting to rebel against the teachers and there have been recent wars between the 2nd and 3rd years. Their disciplinary committee aren't able to handle the students. It's getting out of hand and is in risk of getting involved with humans. "

"Such trivial things..." Haruka rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her palm.

"What do you need me to do? Ask them nicely to stop misbehaving?" Haruka said in a sarcastic manner, pursing her lips.

"Exactly. We're so glad that you agree: you have a meeting in the human realm tomorrow and you'll speak with the student body. Meeting adjourned!"

"What-" They had left the room, before Haruka could say another word. She let out an aggravated sigh then fells two hands massaging her shoulders. Daisuke leans into her ear and starts to whisper.

"Oh, come on the human world is not that bad." He leaves kisses down her neck, while stroking her hair softly.

"Well, I get to leave out of this place... It can't be that bad, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Syo's POV**

"Dammit, put me back on the ground!" I was being tossed around by Ren and Natsuki in the sky back and forth. Ren was flying with his bat-like wings while Natsuki with his butterfly ones. They know I can't fly and I'm afraid of heights but being assholes they did this anyways.

"Isn't this fun, Syo-chan?" Natsuki said throwing me back to Ren.

"No, this isn't fun at all!"

"Stop yelling, Munchkin. You act like we're going drop you-" Ren lets go of me, purposely and it was obvious he wasn't in hurry to catch me and when he does he does by the neck, choking me.

"Let me go!"

"If that's what you want..." I feel him let me go.

"Ren, you bastard!" I yell at him, while flailing my arms about like a bird and kicking my legs.

"You think he'll survive?"

"Probably not... Well, see you later."

I was getting closer to the ground; my life was flashing before my eyes and bats formed around me- Wait, bats formed around me! The swam of bats flattered their wings before turning into one beautiful girl; illuminating golden eyes and there was glow on her pale skin. She was dressed in black velvet; her shirt's hem just below her breasts and her cape was pass her feet.

She grabs onto me, holding me bridal style then we slowly floated down to the ground. She smiles at me before putting me down gently. She kneels on one knee, then kisses my hand with her soft lips. Heat rushed to my face, I had a certain urge to snatch my hand away from her, feeling emasculated and embarrassed. She gets up then looks at me then pouts.

"Sorry, I learned that how you supposed to greet people the human world, was I incorrect?" She looks down, pouting. I quickly reassure her by waving my hands and shaking my head.

"It's it but usually the guy does it to the girl..." I tell her and she looks curious.

"Can I have a demonstration?" She lifts her hand up waiting for me to take it. I gulped slowly then knelt down to kiss her hand. She blushes slightly and smiles even bigger then starts to giggle.

"W-what's so funny!?"

"Oh, nothing... My little friend. You're just cute when you blush, that's all" I'm blushing?! I turn away from, she pats me on the head like I'm a child and now I'm more angry than embarrassed.

"Anyways, who are you calling 'little'?"

"Hey, I find 'little' to be very cute, you know?" She gives me a huge smile and her cheeks turn a deeper shade pink. She begins to walk away from and me being my retarded self I say something:

"Wait, who are you?" I didn't really care...It's just...Well, maybe I care a little bit...

"My name?... You'll find out later, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" She waves goodbye to me, her cape trailing behind her. Two figures appeared behind her following her to the door.

"Munchkin, why would such a beautiful girl be talking with you?" Ren was next to me all of a sudden, with that stupid smug smile on her face.

"What's her name?"

"Like I'll tell a bastard like you" I growled back at him then he starts chuckling to himself.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Calm down, Munchkin... I'm leaving because it's obvious you're heart-broken"

"Wait, you still owe me an apology for dropping me on purpose"

"Grow a couple inches and I'll think about it" He vanishes out of sight... Man, I'm not that short...

Haruka's POV

I forgot to say something to that little boy... I wonder what is was...Back to walking; the way to Saotome-kun's office is really far... Why do I feel so weak? I lost my footing, but Daisuke catches me with his arm. My heart was palpitating more than usual. I feel like I'm about to explode...

"Haruka-sama, what's wrong?" He puts his cold hands on my forehead, cooling me down slightly. Suddenly, I feel a ping in my head. Words of treason...

_"The emperor dies today" "Her head will be decapitated" "She will live no longer"_

I saw something else... My heart... My sign. I got out of Daisuke arms, immediately walking ahead.

"Haruka-sama, I can carry you if you don't feel well..." Cecil suggests, but I kept walking fast without them. When we reached Saotome's office. I banged against the door and it creaked open. I walked in noticing he wasn't there, but there was a note on his desk:

**'Miss Nanami, in my absent today, so you'll be running the school; take care of the meeting-Saotome Shining'**

I will do more than that. I sat at his desk putting my feet on in it then turned on the microphone:

"Hello, students of Saotome Academy I will be filling in for Saotome's absence. Go to the auditorium for a mandatory meeting; you have five minutes. Starting now..." She waited for the clock hand to move...

"Four minutes"

"Three minutes..."

"Two minutes... "

"One..."

**Normal's POV**

The lights turned out throughout the school except the auditorium, there was no footsteps in the hallway and the academy was silent. Yet, there there was a certain chatter in the vents with the sound of sharping knives.

"Daisuke, go to the auditorium and commence with the plan till I get there and Cecil go with him. Disperse." Haruka felt their presence leave the room, then she lights the room discovering students, who had masks that covered only half of their faces.

"Haruka Nanami, you die today!" The student who had spiky, dark blue hair and amethyst eyes. He had very striking features and something strikes Haruka's mind: Do I know you?

She looks at his followers, all girls with onyx eyes and bite marks on their necks. Vampire...That must mean...

_"You'll die today"_ She remembers what he said and she lets out a bitter laugh. The blue-haired man made a growl and Haruka's eyes lit up; full of an indescribable aura. She stands up and his henchman took a offensive stance, but he tells them to calm down.

"Since I'm going to die today *Chuckles* Can you tell me who is the one to take my life and why?" She becomes serious, realizing that this was no laughing matter: her life is on the line.

"Me, Tokiya Inchinose" Something made her cringe on the inside hearing his last name. Her face twitches...

"And Tokiya why do want to kill me?"

"Stare in my eyes and you'll see why."

"Maybe, I'll get to look into them before you die" Haruka said smugly and Tokiya snaps his fingers then suddenly the group of girls shoot daggers toward her. Insulted, Haruka raises her hand and all six of them is blown away by the force. Rib-bones start to shatter and the girls spat blood onto the floor and Tokiya's face streamed blood. He moves like lighting flashing before her eyes, but Haruka flings him to the wall with the flick of her wrist.  
>She starts to play with his girls: picking up a girl by the neck, then pressure of her force caused the head to squeeze off and the contents of her necks gushes out; breaking her vocal chords and throat entirely. She throws her off to the side then goes to the others. Tearing them limb from limb with a black arm not of her own body; the walls painted with red and the broken pieces everywhere. Tokiya gets up and laughs maniacally.<p>

"You...Bitch. I guess I have to kill on my own now..." His hands turns into a claw and anger extending on out him breaks his mask revealing his whole face. She was too slow... Tokiya snatches her by the hair, pulling her neck to his mouth then licks her sweet skin. He caresses her nape with his razor sharp fangs.

"You smell so sweet...Too innocent for a slut like you." He bites her ear and the hot fluid runs down her neck. He licks with cold tongue and Haruka shivers.

"You are no demon emperor."

"I'm not... I'm more than that little title. **And the next time you get to close to me, remember this-**" Haruka's long claws penetrate his stomach then she leans into his ear.

"My claws are bigger than yours, my claws has more blood on it then yours; My claws will kill you... But not now..." She extracts her claw out letting him bleed on the floor. She looks off to the unattached limbs and corpses slowly turning into dusk. Sub-ghouls: human descendants of vampires that only live for a week after being bitten. They have no mind, or humanity.

Haruka puts her hand on his stomach and starts to heal him, too naive to think of if he going to strike at her again. Haruka is just a naive girl, who will help someone even after they stab her in the back and she knows it herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruka was already done with the wound walking in the other direction.

"I have a meeting to attend to...And I'm already late for it..." She teleports to the auditorium, leaving Tokiya-kun to ponder. He casts his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry... Hayato"

**Cecil's POV**

Haruka is still not here; the students are starting to get cranky, throwing things around the room and even some fights. I sighed, looking over at Daisuke, doing nothing in particular.

"Hey, Daisuke shouldn't we find Haruka?" I asked and he started to laugh.

"Are you having doubts in Haruka?"

"I would never, it's just-"

"It's just what?" Haruka taps me on the shoulder, smiling at me. I hugged her legs and she gently pats me on the head. When I sniff her, she pulls away from me; she reeked of blood. She blushes slightly then scratches her head, awkwardly.

"I t-told you stop doing that..." She shakes her head before going to the podium tapping the mic then started to talk.

"Calm down, I'm sorry for the wait." And when they did, someone just had to say something.

"Shut up!" A students yells out to her, then Haruka smashing her hand on the stand then it not only does it break the podium it leaves a crack through the aisle way. Most of the students jumped back, now paying full attention.

"N-never mind"

"Now that I have your attention, I have something to say. I'm Haruka Nanami, emperor of the demon world and now a student at Saotome Academy. Now on to more pressing matters..."

Haruka, what do think you're doing?!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Your initiation starts now, Haruka Nanami... You may now-"_

_"Camus, you don't have to be so serious..."_

_"Shut it, the sooner we get done with this the better"_

_**"Why did you kidnap me?"**_

_"You shut up, too!"_

_"Please, let me go!"_

_"Say one more thing and I'll kill you"_

_**"One more thing- Aack!"**_

_"Ran-ran, stop choking her!"_

_"My data says this it isn't normal for a face to be blue..."_

_"Let her go, or I will kill all of you!"_

_"Try it, bitch!"_

_"Hey guys stop fighting, Ai-Ai help me break them up!"_

**Tokiya's POV**

_More...More... More!_

I sank my fangs into my next victim; a human girl, attractive and a nice body and personality... Who cares? I ran my hand up her thigh as her blood slipped down my throat; it was hot with lust and bitter in tastes, but I'm willing to taste anything if it will make stronger than Haruka. That stupid, bitch will learn to fear me... Just thinking about her, my fangs went deeper in her neck and when I hear her moan I tear the throat out; her sweet skin ripping off her body.

Once she was dead, I unbutton my pants and pull her lace panties off; I plunge myself into her, first feeling the tight vacuum of her sex. Her clitoris stretches when I get my whole length inside her and I could sense her clit bleeding on my anatomy. I move inside her, roughly taking her corpse.

"Haruka..." I felt my body react to her name, feeling my anatomy harden in response. I imagine her face as the one under me...So lifeless... And beautiful... More pleasurable...

"I will make you pay..." I became angry, then roughly pull in and out the corpse; finally, finding pleasure. I groaned, my anatomy kept throbbing from an unsatisfied erection.I groaned thinking about her then my thrusts became my violent and my manhood found his pleasure, dripping my seed into her sex.

"I will make you fear me, bitch!"

"Tokiya, hey- What the hell is wrong with you!?" A lot of things, Otoya... A lot of things...

**Otoya's POV**

"Tokiya, why did you kill her?" He shrugged and I sigh, first looking at the girl then looked back at him.

"I need her to a job for me" Tokiya saids biting her neck again, then suddenly the girl opens her eyes, but they were grassy and lifeless. Her wounds started to heal quickly then she gets on the floor and bowing to Tokiya.

"What-?" I wanted to say something, but Tokiya hissed at me.

"Shut up." Tokiya whispers something in her ear and she walks out the door without a word.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing important, why are you here anyway?" Are you serious?

"I live here! You know, in this dorm with you!?"

"Oh, right. How could I forget your annoying presence..."

"You're such an ass-Ouch!" My heart birthmark sizzled my skin. It would burn out of nowhere and for no reason; it's been getting worse lately. I touch my neck, but it singed my hand.

_"Please, let me go!" A voice called to me._

_Who was that? I don't know her..._

_"Someone help me!"_

_"Are you in trouble?!" I tried to talk to her, the last thing heard was a scream._

"Bye, Tokiya! I have to go!" I put my jacket on frantically, then rushed out the door.

"I don't care..."

I ran towards school where the screams had gotten louder "Is anyone out there?!" I stopped in front of the door; I could smell people on the third floor and a lot of blood. I had no time to run up the stairs, so I jumped all the way up to window and the glass shards fell to the floor. I didn't mind the pain and kept pace, running towards the screams.

_"Please... Anyone, I'm dying..."_

_"Don't worry, I'm coming!"_ I shouted in my head, the screams led to the maintenance room. Blood came from under the door...I'm hope I'm not too late. I kicked down the door and there stood a girl with blood on her lips. When she looked at me, she turned away and hid her face, was she afraid of me?

"What are you doing here? Don't you see we're in the middle of something here?" Ranmaru-sempai was annoyed along with Camus, while Ai was indifferent and Reiji, happy.

"We were just having a party, right Haru-chan?" Reiji grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into a hug from behind and she sighed, squirming under his touch.

"S-sure, but I need to go..." She pushed away, making Reiji pout and rushed passed me without sparring a glance. Before I could say something, Camus yelled out to her.

"You better not be late for our meeting today! We'll hunt you down!" Are they threatening that girl? She walked even faster and fell on her face then got up like nothing happened. I stared at the blood on the floor then looked to them.

"It's apart of the ritual for disciplinary committee, we had just made her captain of the committee" Ai-sempai informed me. I sighed, they probably forced her into drinking it after kinapping her... Nah, they wouldn't do that, they're not monsters?

"We kinapped her, then bought here then told her that we'll rape her if see didn't drink the blood." Reiji had a smile on his face the whole time, finding nothing wrong with what he just said.

"To think, she would at least be thankful that we didn't harvest her organs... Woman are so ungrateful!" Camus said and I gaped at him in shock. What's wrong with you people?! No wonder why she ran off like that!

"Okay, well... I going to back to my dorm, now..." I trailed off, heading for the door. I was uncomfortable and tired. _I__t's too bad we have a meeting tomorrow for student council. Maybe I can ditch without Tokiya noticing?... Like that's even possible, he'll kill me on the spot..._

"What's the way back? If only I could teleport back..." There was that girl again, looking discouraged and sad. She sighed, scratching her head. I walked up to her, putting my hand on her shoulder and turned around, upon looking at me she was even more scared. I get a good look at her face... She was the speaker at the meeting...The Demon Emperor! I started to apologize to her, randomly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! So sorry! Please forgive me for frightening you! It's...just... D-do you need help getting back to your dorm?" At first, my voice pleaded forgiveness then it wavered. Her face fades into a soft smile, while her eyes still sad.

"Oh, no... I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble..." She looked down, after a few awkward moments something breaks the silence.

"Ouch!" We both, put our hands to our necks... My mark starts to burn again, it was more intense then before. But, how did she get hurt...? I got a glimpse of what was on her neck; a burning heart. It was exactly the same mark...But how? My body moved on its own, grabbing her so I search her eyes for an answer, so much that I started to hear things...

_"Otoya-kun, please promise you'll never forget me... I'll give this mark so you can remember me..." A child's voice came from eyes, it was laced with sadness_

_"I... will never *Coughs* forget you"_

"Otoya-kun..." She whispers.  
>"Haruka..." Was that a flashback? Before I knew it, she was gone... Just like before.<p>

Next day: Morning Normal POV

"Class, please give a warm welcome to our new students, Haruka Nanami and Daisuke" Haruka smiled, understanding the students' silence and Daisuke sighed, not really caring.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can become friends..." Why everyone so afraid? Haruka is going out of her way to be nice to them, complete strangers and not to mention demons not of caliber; yet, Haruka doesn't see it that way, that's why she will always be that little naive girl in her cage.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. My class is usually excited about these sort of things. What's wrong with you today-" The door opened and three students stood in the door way. A vein appeared on Ringo's head and sweat started drip from everyone faces, all except Daisuke.

"Shinomiya Natsuki, Ittoki Otoya, and Hijirikawa Masato... You must have a reason for being late to my class...

"Well, sensei-"

Meanwhile in Class S

Cecil was surrounded with girls, all craving his affection. He gave them his princely smiled to please them. But, Cecil was a lost puppy without his Haruka. I miss Master...This is torture.  
>"Why are those girls practically crawling over him?" Syo was annoyed, not by the face that the girls wasn't bugging him today, but the way they would swoon over him like complete idiots. Are all girls this stupid?<p>

"Well, munchkin... I think it's because... Wait, do hear that? It sounds like Ringo's yelling..." Suddenly the wall connecting the two rooms started to crack in the mist of Ren talking.

"It's definitely Ringo's" Syo eyed the crack, glad he wasn't in there. A body comes through the walls, to be specific Masato's; he landed in class S and the students started to back away from him. Ren burst out laughing his pain, causing Masato glare at him while he was pretty sure he had a concussion.

"Aren't you unlucky?" Ren stepped on him, earning a whimper then walked into Class A about to witness two more bodies thrown either out the window or to hell. He looks at Haruka and winks_ Just the person I was looking for... This should be easy for me. I wonder why bro was so concern about her, she seems pretty weak. How boring, I like a challenge. _

"Come down, Ringo, you want to this beautiful lady to watch such violence, now would you?" Ren approaches her, his eyes glow fuchsia for a second and Haruka's eyes in return, unconsciously. Succubus and their games...

May the conquest begin!

**Sorry if I was kind of late with my up-date. I hoped this made up for it! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Faster... Faster! _

Haruka ran through the halls frantically as sweat beaded down her face. Her uniform was in tatters and scratches on her arms and legs. She headed towards the staircase then suddenly fire flashes at her causing her to fall down the steps.

Black blood skimmed from her scalp. _Damn it... _  
>She struggled to her feet then limped away as far as she could carry herself. A screen came from behind her, it shattered windows and blew Haruka into the wall. And there, she clung to wall as she attempted to escape.<p>

Frost formed behind her, dark fog clouded the corridor, the screech continued, and footsteps following her.

"Damn... Damn... Damn!" She turned the corner and saw Daisuke standing their with his arms opened.  
>Haruka was relieved then rushed to him, but lost her balanced in mid swing.<p>

Daisuke catches her.  
>"Thank you... Um... You can let go now..." He gripped her arms harder then the relief was gone. His eyes were <strong>fuchsia<strong> as when he stared down at her.

"Let go now- Ah!" Haruka fell though the floor. She felt Daisuke's presence disappear and a new one appeared.

She groaned in frustration then saw the stony expression staring at her with **fuchsia** eyes peer down.

Masato put out his hand to assist her. She swats his hand away. A rare smile graced his face, freaking Haruka out.

"Why... are...?" He starts traces her face with his thumb gently then she slaps his hand away again.

"Stop resisting Nanami Haruka." Masato forces his finger in her mouth. She almost gagged as he pulled back on her hair. He tickles and draws circles on her tongue.

Involuntarily, Haruka moaned as her eyes also turned **fuchsia. **She wrapped her tongue around his long finger. He takes it out with a trail of saliva following. He licks his finger with a pleased expression. She panted heavily, satisfied that he was satisfied.

"Good girl."

_**Flashback**_

_"Good girl." _

_Haruka's father sat on his throne with her lips planted inside of his pants._  
><em>"<em>_Her father petted her head as she engulfed his cock in her licked from top to bottom, wanting to excite moans from her dad; his husky, hoarse groaning in pleasure was music to her ears._

_He would push her head to get his phallus to the back of her throat and she'd used to cry, struggling to fit the massive meat in her mouth...But it made more enjoyable for both._

_The tears... The moans... The awarding climax._

_"Good girl... Ah yes, just like that...!" The door creaked open revealing his wife, Haruka's mother. She eyed the spectacle before fully stepping into the throne room._

_Her faced smiled at her husband and her eyes glared at Haruka._

_"Honey, you have a meeting..."_

_"Ah...Yes!" It seemed that Haruka was mocking her as she continued off her father's nectar to wheeze out the wails in front her mother's face._

_"Just postpone it, I'm busy having bonding with my daughter."_

_"I can see that..." She turned her heel, clearly disappointed._

_"Wait." Suddenly hoped came for her mother._

_"Yes, my love?"_

_"Don't come to my bed night, Haruka and I will be there. You may leave" She gritted her teeth in disgust then softly closed the door._

_"Was mommy mad?"_

_"Shouldn't you be worried about yourself?"_

**_End of flashback_**

"Hands off." She regained her senses, her claws swiped Masato away. Black and deformed, her arm grew bigger than her body.

"Does milliers d'ombre" A dark explosion exploded as she spoke. Red painted the walls, decoratively...

Haruka flew away, only a few meters from the school. Spreading her wings out she flew through the sky until an spear was flown in her direction. She hadn't anytime to react-

"Where do you think you're going?!" Syo jumped on her back preventing the spear from hitting her then they crash into a pond.

"Rib-bit." A frog sat on her damn vermilion hair while she and Syo spitted out the dirty water

"Syo-kun, why did you jump on me?"  
>"Well... To save you of course!" His eyes brimmed with <strong>fuchsia<strong> when he raised his voice at her.

"I'm so glad you care about me, Syo." She smiled joyfully at him then blush coated his face.

"S-shut up!"

"So, were you planning on dragging us down to a pond? Because you totally succeeded." She sigh when he scratched his head out of embarrassment.

They both got out of the pond, wet and slightly injured.

"To think you would be more grateful knowing I saved your life..." Syo pouted playful, but she the grief in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Its just today's been pretty stressful. But... Lucky you came through..."

She stepped closer to him, leaning her lips from barely centimeters away from his. He slowly moved towards her. Briefly. She kissed is forehead. She moved away from, letting him process- what **didn't** happen.

"What? Are you disappointed?"

"Hell yeah. I wanted... Mmmnn.. " She takes his lips after yanking him by his shirt.

"There... Thank you, Syo."

"Oh, yeah... No problem..." And with that she disappeared.

She materialized on the grass near the girl dorms. Spore sprang around her in glee and butterflies fluttered their wings in her hair.

"Hi, Haru-chan!" _Oh no..._

Natsuki crushed her spine with a hug and he wouldn't stop till he heard her wail out in pain. She fell to the ground afterwards.

"Say, Haru-chan... Have you been seeing any men recently?"

"Um... No..."

"That's good because... If you had I would have to kill you in the most pleasurable way... For me, of course." He had a big, goofy smile on his face. But, she knew he wasn't joking...

"Yeah... Well it was good seeing you. Bye." She rushed for the door.

"Bye Haru-chan... For now"

Most of the girls were out, but she heard peculiar sounds in one particular bedroom then it stopped when she walked by. A couple of moments later, Ren walked out half naked and his muscular body glowed nicely with sweat.

"Oh, its my favorite little lamb... What brings you here?"

"I live here..." For some reason she was slightly confused.

"Well, sorry Ren... I have to go now..." He grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Just a minute, now. Do you want to go on a date?"

**Later on Texting:**

**Otoya: hey N****anami ****this ****is**** Otoya Ittoki, can we talk?**

**Haruka: we have nothing to talk about...**

**Otoya: please I think remember now. I need to see you and talk to you. Please**

**Haruka: ... What do you remember?**

**Otoya: we were childhood friends and... I remember you saving me... Then me becoming your familiar.**

**Haruka: if you got it figured out, what do you need me ****for****?**

**Otoya****: ****actually ****I ****just ****wanted ****to**** see ****you****.**

**Haruka****: ****wait****, ****how ****did ****you ****get ****my ****number****?**

**Otoya****: ****Tokiya ****gave ****it ****to ****me****. ****He ****really ****knows ****a ****lot ****about ****you****, ****doesn't ****he?**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruka- succubus <strong>

**Tokiya- vampire**

**Ren- incubus **

**Natsuki-fairy **

**Syo- grim reaper**

**Cecil- siren **

**Masato- wizard**

**Daisuke- crow **

**This chapter's time is 2 weeks after ch 3.**


	5. Chapter 41 Summary

For the people who said my story is confusing, I will explain some things... I hope it helps.

**Haruka**- She's the demon emperor by default after she killed her parents and older siblings. In CH 1 the kids in cages were her 6 younger siblings, but she didn't actually kill them.

She leaves them in cells to mate with each other in later years, then she makes her nieces and nephews into servants or make them work in the family mine. ( she doesn't really need the mine, she just likes watching them work).

Haruka's favored familars are Daisuke and Cecil. I will put their past story in for next chapter.

Otoya was also her familiar before he died. But, Haruka brought him back to life by replacing his heart with the heart of a pure werewolf. Technically, Shining (his father) was a werewolf and his mom human. So he was only half at the time.

Haruka wants to avoid him because she doesn't want another familiar near her.

Tokiya wants to kill Haruka because he thinks she killed Hayato. He thinks the reason was because Hayato was next in line for throne. Though no one knew that Haruka's parents are dead at the time (or now; people still think they all are alive) and she knew that one day he would take the throne from her, so she took matters into her own hands.

Haruka doesn't remember if she killed him or not.

Haruka and Ren have not met before, but they know of each other. Since Ren's father wanted Ren to marry her, then she declined, not in the most kindest way.

Offended, Ren's father ordered him to make Haruka his familiar and by default he would be the demon emperor. So, in CH 3 he challenged her to a stand off, where they complete for each other's hearts.

Who ever falls in love first is loser.

In CH 4, they were chasing after her because they were affected by her succubus powers over the two weeks.

The reason why I bold-face **fuchsia **is because it basically indicate when someone is not like their self and they all acting that way because of Haruka.

Masato and Haruka did meet once then he wanted her ever since. (I put this in the next chapter).

Next chapter is will a flashback ch and its not really a full CH because it doesn't progress with the story; its just background...  
>Oh thank you for all the people who took their time to read my story.<p>

(If I don't update this week, I'm sorry...I have finish my CH for "Wet Dreams" first)

Au revoir


End file.
